enthasharafandomcom-20200213-history
Progression Guide
Novice Start out by typing -new to select a new Novice character. There are three to choose from: male, female, or orc. Male novices have the most options (5) but no agility choices. Female are mostly agility After selecting, exit the room and talk to Shayu, the Emerald Port Keeper. She will give you your first quest which is very helpful in progression. Play through the quest; it is easy and will teach you the game basics. After this, head down and through the cave to the other side, then up to the first town. Enter Reinhard's place, talk to him to get the next quest. Go up and start killing bears. There are two goals: to create a Bear's Set, and to get 4 Bear Masks. If you completed Shayu's quest you already have a claw, and the pelt is purchasable at the armor shop, so all we need are the boots and the mask. Kill the easy bears and furbolgs for those until they drop. When you have all 4 components, they will auto-combine into a set. Now focus on farming 4 Bear's masks. When you have them, set them down in front of Reinhard and he will give you XP. Then kill 6 Raging Bears to complete the next quest. For the next, he will ping your map with the location of a soldier to scout; go over to the pinged location, talk to the scout, then walk back to Reinhard's. Don't bother escorting the scout since he will warp to you when you enter Reinhard's. If you don't have 300 kills by now, farm them off the bears. Class selection Now we need to select the class to use. This is restricted based on your initial hero choice. The class descriptions and locations are in the room where the game first started, so go there if you need. Talk with the class quest giver and complete it (some are harder than others) Here are the descriptions of a few: Male/Knight Has a fire like shock wave ability (Phoenix Fire/light), War scream which increases damage by 40% x skill level, Frenzy which increases attack and movement speed drastically when used (Lvl 1: 50% increase, Lvl 2: 100%) but you take more damage (Lvl 1: 10%, Lvl 2: 16%), Frenzy also seems to increase armour even though its not mentioned in the tool tip description even though using it is meant to increase the damage you take and Vampire groan which which when used gives life steal (Lvl 1: 12%,Lvl 2: 42% Lvl 3 72 Lvl 10:....). Build full str. Male/Paladin Has a strong heal and an aoe blast, but damages himself as well. Depends on Int. Class quest located near bandit gate. I build half int, half str. Male/Fallen Has Raise dead which raises 1 target regardless of how much you level it, leveling it reduces mana cost and says it lengthens the duration. The second skill is life drain. Then there is carrion swarm which is weak at low levels but does decent damage around 2000 at lvl 10 (max). Vampire aura is useful but not all the that strong only giving around 30% at max level. Considering the Knight gets a active life steal ability that has a duration but gives more life steal at lvl 2 (according to tool tip is likely wrong) with each level giving a lot more makes the Fallen appear under powered in comparison. P.S T2 seems weaker since the abilities are a little different (says its the same in tool tip description) and don´t work. This applies for both the upgraded life drain that is multi hit but always cancels and the ability named Carrion Swarm even though completely different ability which doesn´t work if the enemy moves, is sleeping or if your unlucky. Female/Thief Struggles at T1 and T2, but really shines at T3. Can steal items from enemies, sometimes getting you full sets without even needing to make them. Class quest is located in tavern. Build agi and str. Female/Archer Long range, can easily cheese Elite mobs and bosses. Powerful DPS and a disable. Class quest is near bandit gate. Build agi and a little str. Orc/Clown Complete burst damage class with illusions. Class quest is located left of town. Tier 1 The main goal here is to prepare to win the T2 class quest since it's really hard. First, head to the Cathedral (up/right of town) and fight through the rooms. You'll see that there are friendly Raiders and Soldiers in those rooms. Wait until they die (get killed by the monsters) and wait about 120 seconds, and they will come back as a ghost. Talk to the ghost and take their quest; they will ask you to kill 6-14 of the monster type that killed them. Once you do, you get an XP reward. Continue through the rooms only when you've completed the ghost's quest in that room. Eventually in the harder rooms after 4-5 of these quests, the Guardian of Death offers you many rewards. Click them all quickly. You may lose some points in Str, but you'll gain XP, gems, items, and chests. The XP/gems are nice, make sure to put the gems in storage, but the one we really need are the items/chests. We're looking for scrolls. Specifically the Scroll of Necromancy, but the queen's scroll or rock golem scroll will also work. If you did get one of these scrolls and you're level 17 or higher, you can get T2. If not, you might need to do more ghost quests (find them by exploring past the bandit gate). Either way, go turn in your kill points to the priest outside the cathedral. For tier 2, we need to fight a very strong monster called an Elite Class. Some heroes can just cheese this Elite; what I mean by this, is for example taking Thief and then going invisible, using poison dagger, and then going invisible again before getting hit. Generally any Str class (or any melee without a nuke) cannot cheese, so you'll need the scrolls. There are 3 factions. Wolf's Fang +25% damage. The Elite here is moderately hard. Fight him in Valdivia (3rd town from emerald port, middle of map). Ancient Core +~6000 mana. The Elite here is extremely hard. Fight him in ColdDream, take the zeppelin from Valdivia. Ekrom Army +~6000 HP. The Elite here is simple. Fight him in Ekrom (top of map, just take zeppelin) Tier 2 The goal here is just to level and make sets. You get new skills at 27, 37, 47. Do ghost quests whenever you find them, and do the zombie quest at the first bandit gate for XP. Kill ogres for the Ogre Treasure set (make 2-3 of them): - Club from Ogre Mauler - Spike from Ogre Magi - Shield from Ogre Lord - Chest from Ogre Warrior At level 30, do the ogre main quest near the center of Valdivia for City Keeper Shield. It's recommended you RM the game to get another one of these before Level 60. City Keeper set is extremely powerful. Kill the spiders for the the Spider Set. You only need 1 of them, it gives Agi/Armor/Mana and a powerful summon. I think the monsters who drop are: - Giant Spider, Brood Mother, Venom Spider (maybe), Spitting Spider Then get the Exiled Orc set from the caves north of Ekrom. - Ogre Mauler (boots), Kodo Beast (axe), Fel Orc (belt), the Elite (not the tauren, the other) Eventually, you should have 1 spider, 2 exiled orc at level 47. Also you need 2 weapons and an armor which increases the stats that matter for your hero. For your weapon, look for Maim chance. Now it's time for T3. Farm up to 2700 kills if you don't have it. Head north of Veliheim and kill the Revenant. It will open a portal, and ping the location of the next portal. Go from portal to portal killing the guardians. Note that the one in "Winter Sanctuary" is found with the zeppelin, go to Varanger. Watch out for the lich, as he has a long aoe stun (run around him to dodge). After the Abomination dies, exit/re-enter the portal and go to the special warp at the bottom. Take the T3 quest. Now you face 4 bosses in a row, which are the 4 tiers of your class in the game. Bring potions and sentry wards if you need them. After defeating this, you will be T3.